


Wrestling

by Ednoria



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoria/pseuds/Ednoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crab wrestles with some Utaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

It starts as a friendly wrestling match -- Hida versus Utaku, as many as can get a grip on him at once. Clad only in an undertunic, he stands his ground in a cleared space near the center of camp, laughing. The four maidens circle him, connecting with a hand here, a shoulder there. The scent of horses and sweat is in the air, which grows cooler and drier as the sun sets. He resists their best efforts, until finally two come at him from behind, and he topples over backwards, still laughing, and pulling one maiden down with him. He claims a kiss from her, and grunts as he receives an elbow in the ribs for his pains. He grabs another by the ankle, neatly catching her as she falls. This one gives as good as she gets, forcing his mouth open with an eager tongue, and when she pulls back, they lock eyes for a long moment. Then she rolls away, giving him a brief moment to get to his hands and knees before two more land on his back.

He is beset from all sides, but he is the Mountain, bracing himself against the earth, and they cannot bring him down. Finally one of the maidens comes a little too close, hesitates a little too long, and he grabs her around the waist, rolling with her until he has come full circle, her body underneath his, and he presses his full length against her. She squirms in his grasp before diving in for a kiss of her own. The others take advantage of the distraction, and he is quickly pinned. With a good-natured bellow he yields. Breathing hard, the Utaku stand, and after a moment, he does the same. A ripple of laughter goes through the women, and a few suggestive remarks are exchanged before two of them head back towards the fire, calling their farewells over their shoulders, and rubbing bruised arms and ribs. The other two linger, putting their heads together briefly and whispering. He watches, smiling. Finally they look up, and with a toss of her head, the taller of the two indicates he should follow. They walk towards the edge of the camp, in the opposite direction from the tethered horses, eventually stopping near a stand of tall grass.

Looking directly at him, the two women, one tall and slender, the other shorter and more powerfully built, strip off their tunics and stand naked before him, a challenge in their eyes. A broad smile spreads across his face, and his own tunic quickly follows theirs. The sky has grown dark, and the noises of the camp are far off and muted.

Then the wrestling begins in earnest.

The women dart in and around him, ducking under his grasp, keeping out of the way of his reaching arms. They have obviously trained together, and are completely silent, relying on their knowledge of each other’s strategies. They are faster, too, than they had been with the others getting in their way. He is hard-pressed to fend them off.

Reacting to one of their sallies, he makes a long arm, just grazing a shoulder, and leaving himself off-balance. In unspoken agreement, the women rush him, and he falls in the tall grasses with a muffled thud. They dive after him. The stalks shake and rustle, and the slap of flesh on flesh and an occasional grunt can be heard. Then there is a muted shout of triumph from the Hida, and for a few moments there is only the sound of heavy breathing. But soon one of the Utaku begins to moan, soft and low, a sound that can hardly be heard above the wind through the dry stalks. Her sister whispers encouragingly to her. There is a low murmur, and the grasses rustle again.

Bit by bit, the first Utaku’s moans grow more insistent, more urgent, while her sister’s whispers are now interspersed with little gasping cries. The Hida can be heard breathing deeply, every exhale ending in a low growl. As the first sister’s moans increase in pitch and volume, they are suddenly muffled. At the same time the second sister’s whispers cease. Now it is the Hida who groans, a deep note of frustration and desire in the dark night. The second sister laughs softly, the last note becoming a mewling cry that blends with her sister’s. The grasses shake more violently.

The three voices mingle together into a crescendo of shouts and moans, the Hida’s bass line a counterpoint to the sisters’ soprano. It is loud enough that some of the horses on the other side of the camp prick up their ears. But the sound dies away quickly, and the grasses are still again.

There is a time of whispers, and quiet kisses, and soft laughter. Then the two sisters stand, the smaller helping the larger, and they quickly find their tunics and put them on. He stands as well, still smiling a little as he watches them dress. Wrapping an arm around each, he savors a last lingering kiss from each before slapping them on their backsides, pushing them towards the fire in the distance. He gazes after them for a while, then with a grunt he stoops and picks up his own clothes, dressing slowly. He shakes his head and laughs, and begins to make his own way back to camp.


End file.
